Sensei Naruto
by DarkAnonXXXX
Summary: After the fourth ninja world war, Naruto plays a role in choosing who the new jinchūriki will be, and then in their lives as he teaches them to use the powers of the bijū in order to make them strong and keep their respective villages safe.
1. Prologue

Sensei Naruto

A man was panting heavily as was running and approaching Naruto's house. By the time he got there he felt like he was about to faint, but instead he knocked on the door.

Naruto was just getting dressed when the knocking sound made him jump, then slip and fall on the hardwood floor. "Just a minute!" he yelled. He eventually got himself together and headed for the door, and then opened it.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" the man asked, still breathing heavy.

"What is it, and who are you?" Naruto said. He also noticed from the man's forehead protector that he was from the sand village.

"You are to join a mutli-panel discussion about what is to be done with the 7 beasts remaining after Obito and Uchiha Madara were defeated. You are also to advise on who should be the new Jinchūriki, if anyone. Also, I'm Higuchi, from the sand village."

"Where is the meeting to take place?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Here, in the hokage's office." Higuchi said.

Naruto's face formed a perfect grin. "Perfect"

* * *

Much has happened in recent years. Within the last year alone, Naruto has achieved sage mode, defeated pein as he tried to destroy Konoha, tamed the nine tailed fox Kurama, then established a friendly relationship between bijū and jinchūriki. After this, Naruto practically saved the world along with the joint shinobi army as they defeated Jūbi, Uchiha Obito, and Uchiha Madara. Additionally, Sasuke on his own returned to the village after fighting on their side in the war, and the village council has decided that Naruto is to be the next hokage.

Actually, Naruto was supposed to serve as hokage while Hokage Tsunade recovered from her injuries, but Naruto felt incompetent and unprepared, so he gave that role to Kakashi, which he grudgingly accepted.

After being a hero in the fourth ninja world war, Naruto decided to take a break and chill with his friends, and socialize and sign autographs at his favorite restaurant, Ramen Ichiraku. This has been happening for about a month, but Naruto has been getting ready to get back into action. So, Naruto headed to the hokage's office.

"Hey Kakashi!"

"What is it Naruto?" he replied.

Naruto was originally ask about doing missions again, but then something completely different came to his mind. "I just remembered that I'm still technically a genin. Won't that affect what missions I'm assigned?"

I'm afraid it will" Kakashi said calmly.

"Damn! Should I take the Chūnin exam then?"

"Sure, if you don't want to be a genin anymore. I'll stick you with a nominated genin team that has one non-volunteering member. Relax, I'm sure it will be a piece of cake for you now." He said, suddenly sounding a little cheerful.

"Thanks Kakashi! Speaking of missions, I've enjoyed my break, I feel like getting back into it. If there's anything I can do, just say the word."

"Very well Naruto. Seeing as you perhaps really have surpassed the other hokage's already, you're pretty much in a class of your own, so I see no need to put you with a team, so I will give you some solo missions. However, I'd like to send some ANBU with you so that we can know you're okay, and to retreat with your body in case you become unconscious. Is that alright?"

"Of course! But first, there's this international meeting I need to take part in. See you later Kakashi!" Naruto said as he left. The meeting started in 10 minutes.

* * *

"Ah, you made it!" The moderator said.

Naruto made it into his assigned seat.

"We shall begin!" The moderator finally said 5 minutes later, bringing the room to order.


	2. Chapter 1

"So, Naruto" the moderator started. "Have you been informed of why you are here?"

"Of course! I'm here to discuss and negotiate the fate of the seven bijū that were temporarily sealed after fourth ninja world war." Naruto replied. Or, that's what anyone who didn't know him well would have thought. It was actually Kurama, the nine-tailed fox, that was talking. When Naruto first heard what this discussion was going to be about, he started to consider it, and he couldn't help but think that not even he should have the authority to decide what should be done with the remaining bijū. Additionally, Kurama understandably showed a personal interest in such matters. So, Naruto decided to have him speak at this event.

"And you know why you're important to this conversation right? There is perhaps no one, that has interacted with bijū more than yourself. Additionally, you are only one have two people that have their beast "tamed" for lack of a better word."

Naruto, err, Kurama, smirked modestly. "I'm not quite sure I'd call it that. We have some mutual feelings for each other that hadn't really started until the war was almost over. Originally, that thing was cold hearted as a demon fox." He chuckled. "But hey, I guess what they say about me having this 'special ability' is true." He grinned some more. By 'special ability', he was referring to the fact that as a result of Naruto's attitude and personality, he's a great man to be a friend with, and everyone wants to put their faith in him, even now.

"All right Naruto." The moderator went on. "We have some questions for you. First of all, are only some chakra's compatible with a particular bijū's chakra? If so, in what way does it need to be compatible, and is that all that's required to make a good jinchūriki?"

"Yes, the two chakra's need to be compatible in order for the jinchūriki to live. That's not all though. The host must also have some semi-permanent feelings of sadness, hatred, or desperation. This may sound weird, but said host must have some feelings that the bijū must feel he can exploit, in order to loosen the seal. Otherwise, it would just live comfortably, and never reveal itself to it's potential user. Does that make sense?"

"That does make sense." the moderator admitted. "But how did you come to control the nine tailed fox then?"

Kurama was about to speak, but then he decided it'd be better to let Naruto himself answer questions about his childhood, so he switched places. "Don't judge a book by it's cover." Naruto pronounced. "When the youdaime hokage sealed within my belly, people didn't treat me like I was holding it prisoner and protecting them from it. Instead, I was treated like the very demon I was holding. During those days, every day was a day I could die, by the hands of my own neighbors. Hell, though I didn't know it then, I think a normal person would have died in many of the situations I was put through. I remember when entering the academy that Iruka Sensei was, as far as I could tell, the first person to treat me as actual person. Even though I didn't do that great at the academy, he was like a father figure for me. He even treated me a lot to my favorite restaurant, Ramen Ichiraku. One day, a Mizuka sensei told me of these secret scrolls somewhere, so I went to check it out. That's where I learned kage bunshin no jutsu. Then, to my dismay, he told me about the nine-tailed fox, and addressed me as if **I** was the nine-tailed fox. As if **I** was responsible for killing my father and mother. At that point, Iruka informed me that it was a very dangerous scroll, and that Mizuka simply used me to get it for himself. Mizuka then tried to kill me with a large shuriken, but Iruka protected me with his own body, and got hit in the back. I was then moved by one of his speeches. 'I've acknoledged him as... one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker... and he's clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the demon fox anymore... He is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village He's... He's Uzumaki Naruto.' Mizuka then decided to deliver the killing blow to Iruka before killing me, and he started running towards them. So then... with power I didn't know I had... I punched him. And I said 'Don't touch Iruka sensei. I'll kill you!' He then threatened to finish me in one shot, so I made an innumerable number of clones. I then beat him. Iruka sensei then gave me a ninja headband, and made me a genin. Not because I passed the ninja exam, but because I used a high-level jutsu. I then realized that more than I was mad at the people of the village for treating me like a demon rather than a person, I wanted to get stronger in order to protect those that are important to me. In fact, if there was nobody like Iruka there for me, then I may very not deserve to be called a person today. I could've easily been a heartless murderer. But as I got older, and the more I faced battle, the more I started to depend on the nine-tails power, and the more the seal started to get weakened. Additionally, all of the bad experiences created a side of me that I never showed to people, my true self. In desperate situations, when I was filled with rage at an opponent, I did not make make conscious decisions. When I was mad, it wasn't me, but my true self, that decided whether or not to let the kyuubi control me. It dawned on me how important this problem was when I was fighting orochimaru hoping to get sasuke back. I had the bijū chakra cload with three tails, and then, I got four tails. When I reached four tails, I lost all consciousness, and the kyuubi took all control. It's power was very great, but I didn't have any say what happened and I sakura. Later, after I got the 'key' to this seal, I decided to take control of the kyuubi once and far all. I wouldn't allow it to exploit my emotions in order to get it's way. So I trained with Killer B in order to tame the kyuubi. First, I had to confront my 'true self' at the fountain of truth, and convince him to be the me I wanted to be, that I lived to be. After accomplishing that, I had to fight the kyuubi directly, in order to take it's chakra."

"Wait wait wait!" Someone from the Sunagakure village council interrupted. "You're saying that you defeated the kyuubi within you all on your own?"

Kurama smirked. "Are you deaf?" he said. "Yes, I did. Whether you believe it is up to you. I'm just answering the question and giving my story."

"Very well. Continue."

"Anyways, I just took much of his chakra, enabling me to go into kyuubi mode. With this, I gained much more power, I was in control, and I got much better sensing ability. I even sensed that other nine-tails chakra during the war from a place where it was supposedly impossible. After I was done training, I went outside, sensed everything, and I think you pretty much know the rest as I joined the war. Then, when I was fighting Obito, I ran out of kyuubi chakra. I took a great amount, but it wasn't infinite. Then, as I was nearing death, I finally got it's support. I melded my chakra with his, and we became one, so then it materialized outside my body, and I reached the height of power that a jinchūriki can achieve. With that, we established a bond between jinchūriki and bijū. He was more talkative, and he was no longer the monster-fox that I knew. It was as if I changed him just I changed Gaara." Naruto paused. "Any questions?"

Someone from the Kumogakure council raised their hand, and the moderator called on him. "So in order to take a bijū's and make it your own, you have to fight it?"

"Ordinarily, yes." Kurama said calmly. "But I'm a little optimistic that we might not have to take that step with these new jinchūriki. You see, between a jinchūriki and the bijū, there is a level of consciousness in which they are able to communicate. If there is a seal, then it would appear to the jinchūriki that the bijū is imprisoned, or in some kind of restraint. But there is also a different level of consciousness in which all 9 tailed beasts and the sage of the six paths can communicate. Only a bijū can bring you there, and as far as I know, I am the only person to have been there. I met the sage there and he told me he was happy to see me. Also, he told them that I am the 'destined child'. It was also here that I just learned that the beasts have names. I won't tell them all here, but the nine-tailed fox's name is Kurama. Anyways, they now respect me, and vice-versa, and I think they trust me seeing as I freed them from Obito's control. So, this circumstances may allow me to skip the confrontation as a sensei of these new jinchūriki. Additionally, I got the support of Kurama."

"So , isn't it true that you're able to switch places with your Kurama so that it can talk?" The moderator said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Could we talk Kurama directly? Do you think that's safe? Is he well tempered?"

A big grin formed around Naruto's face. "Other then when Naruto explained his childhood experiences, you've been talking to him this whole time. He decided to let me speak here considering the subject matter. That's how much he trusts me, and how much I trust him."

"We'll, a bijū is talking to us through a willing jinchūriki. Not only that, but the nine-tailed beast through Uzamaki Naruto himself. This will be interesting." The moderator muttered."

"Any more questions?" Kurama said with a friendly tone.

"I have a question." The Kazekage, Gaara, asked. "Don't you feel used?"

* * *

**Authors Note**

**First, sorry about that cliffhanger. I won't always do that, I promise.  
I know you probably wanna see Naruto as a sensei already.  
The setup is taking a little longer than I imagined, but stay with me, it will happen.I was excited to see that I already had 3 followers, now I know I won't quit this for a while. I might even finish it.  
If you have any questions or suggestions or whatever, please review. I'd love to engage with my readers. ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

"Do I feel used?" Kurama repeated to himself. "Well, the previous jinchūriki I never liked, and compared to being put under a genjutsu by Obito to attack Konoha that's a cakewalk, but no, I don't feel used by this kid."

All around the room jaws were dropping. Most of them haven't yet heard the truth behind that "natural disaster".

"That bastards already making excuses." Someone yelled.

Kurama sighed, realizing the issue. "16 years ago, Kushina Uzumaki was giving birth, which is when the seal is the weakest. So she was secretely giving birth on an island far away from here and Obito, with his space-time capabilities managed to slip through the barrier and then break the seal. But that's not what this meeting is about, is it."

The moderator now wanted to get this over with, so he asked the most important question. "After the Jūbi was defeated, we still have 7 bijū to do something with. What do you suggest should be done?"

"I'll make it easy for you." Kurama replied. "Leave it to me and Naruto. You don't need to worry about a thing. "

"Very well. All in favor."

The decision was almost unanimous. There were probably many people who weren't to happy about this situation, but Naruto and Kurama were the only ones in the room that knew what they were talking about. What other choice was there.

"Approved." And with that he landed the gavel. "Naruto Uzumaki, pack your things. You are to be taken to where the bijū are being stored tomorrow. Is there anyone you'd like to take with you? And please answer this question as Naruto, not as Kurama."

"Yes, there is." Naruto answered. "Killer B from Kumogakure and Sasuke Uchiha from here in Konoha."

"That's fine. They will be sent a notice. Court dismissed!" Then the gavel was hit twice.

* * *

Sasuke was just getting up out of bed, covered in his own sweat. He got dressed, and then he went outside to get the mail. He was just looking at the envelopes on his way back, and he was thinking "Junk. Junk. Junk. Junk. WHAT THE FUCK!?"

It was a letter from the hockages office, and it said in big red letters on the envelope "Departure Notice".

He ripped the envelope to shreds and examined it's contents. "Darn you Naruto. I just returned to Konaha and this is the welcome you give me?" He went to his dresser and started packing his things.

* * *

The Fourth Raikage was enjoying his time in his office until a bird with a scroll came in the open window. "Damn. That's one of Konaha's birds." He calmly started running towards Killer B with a scroll. "Hey! Killer B!" They greeted each other with a fistbump, as they usually do.

"Wassup good man?" Killer B asked.

"Read this, then start packing. You're gonna help your old student teach 7 new jinchūriki."

"I'm taking 7 new students to school? That's cool."

* * *

Naruto went to his room, laid on his bed, and traveled back to the part of this mind where the fox was located.

"I can't believe you had me speak for you at that meeting. I don't know how it's possible, but you're simultaneously the world's savior and a lazy brat. "

"I have no idea how that works either." Naruto replied to Kurama with a grin. "But there was much more to you speaking at the meeting than that. The commons conception was and still is that bijū are heartless organisms composed entirely of chakra and hatred, and that they can't be calm and well behaved. After all, an entire village was recently almost decimated by one. This was a stunt to break that generalization." Kurama snarled at that well thought out excuse. "Anyways, I feel like I"m asking for a little much, but I feel like it can't be helped. I need to talk to the sage of the six paths."

"Hmm, and why exactly is that?"t

"The seven bijū that the incomplete 10-tailed fox was made from... they're gonna be sealed into jinchūriki again." Naruto said matter-of-factually. "But this time, I want it to be different. I want the bijū to be sealed up into someone they can appreciate, empathize with, and care ab-"

"You're wrong!" Kurama interrupted. "Every new life is a blank canvas until it's painted upon by circumstance. Sure, some people are born with special circumstances. Like you for example, thanks to yours truly. But when you get down to the basics, if anyone else grew up under the same circumstances that did, they'd be almost exactly like you. You don't need to make this so difficult. Just put them into someone with a compatible chakra, then you're all set."

"Wow... looks like my old nickname for you no longer applies, stupid fox. You just saved my A LOT of work."

"Whatever, little brat!" He retorted. "I'm getting a little impatient. Can we just head to our destination already?"

Naruto smirked. "Hai!"

Naruto woke up to the real world, scribbled a quick note on his door, then headed off with his bags. Even though he wasn't told where bijū were, he could still feel their chakra though the seal.

"Now..." Kurama started. "They're right over the-"

"Not right now!" Naruto said within his mind. "I need some ramen!"

"Hmpf!" Kurama breathed harshly through his nose. "You haven't changed one bit."

Naruto was just heading into the center of town. It was very late, but there were still some people up. Naruto just saw a brown haired women about to enter her home, so he decided to ask her. "Excuse me lady. Sorry to bother you, but where can I eat some ramen? I just came into town."

"I know a couple places." She replied, with a voice signalling that she was slightly annoyed. "But first, who are you? I don't feel comfortable talking to strangers."

Naruto just realized that he's been pretty much looking down this whole time. So he consciously stood up straight and looked into her eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto, from the village hidden in the leaves!"

Her jaw dropped, and then her face lit up! "You're _THE_ Naruto Uzumaki? The hero of the fourth ninja world war and jinchūriki of the nine-tailed fox?"

He nodded.

"Get the hell in here. I'll serve you some ramen and then you can either stay the night or be on your way."

Naruto was joyed. THAT was easy. "Thank you very much miss!"

As she got started making ramen, she was getting curious and was about to ask some questions. But first...

"You know who I am. What's your name? Tell me a little about yourself." Naruto said.

"My name is Arasu Jihaan. I'm a single mother of 13 year old buy that's in the ninja academy here." She answered.

Naruto developed a very, VERY wide grin on his face. "Arasu, I want to teach your son a jutsu."

This surprised her so much that she almost ruined his ramen. "What? It's okay, you don't have to do that. I wasn't expecting anything in retur-"

"I insist." The boy interrupted. "I've been told many times that I'd make a good teacher. I even taught my old friend rasengan, an S-level technique, and he learned it in a day. This technique usually takes month to learn, by very talented shinobi. Besides, this isn't something I feel _obligated_ to do. This is something that I feel I _want_ to do. I really think this would be good for all of us."

Arasu smiled. "Very well, young man. My son could use some good inspiration to keep him motivated, I suppose. By the way, your ramen's ready."

Naruto tried some, and it was delicious. "Thank you. This is great!"

"Hehe. You're welcome. Now I have some questions that I'd like to ask. I'm curious, why does it look like you have whiskers?"

Naruto knew this was coming. Usually he tries to avoid this subject, but he was feeling good about it. "I believe it's from the nine-tailed fox, but I can't really be sure of that."

"I see. So, do you have a mother or father? Anyone that took care of you while you're home?"

"No, I don't." Naruto's face started looking a little gloom. "My father, the Yondaime Hokage, died sealing the kyuubi, along with my mother. It's not all bad though." His face lit back up. "I got to see eventually, even if just a little bit. The first occasion was when I saw my friend, Hinata, attacked right in front of my eyes, and I thought she was dead. I went into 6-tails mode, and then into 8-tails. Soon, the seal was going to be released, and then who knows what would have happened. I then got to meet my dad though. That's when I first found out he was the fourth hokage. Apparently, he and my mother also had their chakra put into the seal so that they could help me later. I met my mother when I was fighting the kyuubi in order to take it's chakra and make it my own. She helped a little, err, a lot. I also got to learn how they first met. Though I haven't grown with a mother and father, I have no regrets. None at all."

She was surprised. She could do nothing but smile appreciatively. She was excited enough to give Naruto dinner. She'd have a great story to tell.

"Thank you very much for the bowl of ramen Arasu, but I have quite the appetite. Could I have another one?" A still-hungry Naruto asked.

"That's a pretty big bowl. Are you sure?"

"Well, I am a jinchūriki. I eat for myself and the nine-tails." He replied.

"Oh, I see. That's just fine. I enjoy talking with you. So how close are you to becoming hokage?"

"Good question. I was actually supposed to act as hokage while the current hokage is recovering from her injuries, because I'm already decided to be the successor, but I gave the job to Kakashi Hatake, who was my sensei back when I was with team 7. I simply didn't feel competent enough yet. Besides, I wanted to become hokage because that meant that I've become powerful enough to protect everyone that's important to me. So I guess, in a way, I have already achieved my dream. I still have plenty of ambitions though, that's for sure."

"Wow, so you're pretty much already hokage. Good for you. *yawn* Listen, I'm getting pretty tired, and I must wake up early in the morning. The guest bed it upstairs, and the bathroom is next to the stairway. Get up whenever you feel like, and don't be afraid to wake up my son, he'd be very happy to see you."

She did just that. Soon enough, Naruto finished his bowl, and left it in the sink. He went to the bathroom, then went to the guest room, then he laid under the nice comfy blanket. There were so many things on his mind right then. About how glad he was that he got to ate women, how nice this women was, how he was going to teach 7 new jinchūriki, how much fun he was going to have teaching Arasu's son tomorrow. But before he knew, his eyes started getting heavy, and sleep came over him, just like the blankets came over him just a minute ago.

**Authors Note**

**Thank you very much for reading thus far.  
In the next chapter, Naruto will teach Arasu's son, among a few other neat things.  
Interaction and feedback encourage me, so if you like this, don't forget to follow and favorite, or don't if you don't.  
I would always like to know what I'm doing right or how I can improve though, so I'd love it if you left a review either way.**

**One other thing. I'm gonna have to have 7 new characters created and fully developed soon. I'm not sure I can do that all on my own without delaying the writing of this fanfic, which is my first. So if you feel like contributing, I'd really appreciate if you gave any number of original characters, their likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and any ninja skills they have. Thank you SO MUCH in advance, and sorry for these long AN's.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey kid. I never heard what your name is, but get up, you sleepyhead. I've been waiting patiently." The kid heard while he was pretty much still half asleep. 5 seconds later, he realized that wasn't his mothers voice, and woke up startled.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this house!?"

"Heh. You're not gonna believe this." He grinned. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and your mother made ramen for me and let me sleep over. And now, knowing you're a 13 year old student at the ninja academy, I'd like to teach you a few things."

The boys jaw dropped all the way to the floor. "Let me get dressed, and then I'll show you where the training grounds are." He said with excitement.

After he took care of everything, he came back to Naruto and started saying "The training grounds are over at"

"I know." Naruto said. "But we're not gonna train there. Too public for my liking. Kid, get on my back and hang on tight." The kid did just that.

In a few minutes, they were in a forest clearing outside the village area.

"So what are you gonna teach me?" The boy said so fast it was barely audible.

"First, what's your name?" Naruto asked, realizing he didn't know it yet.

"I'm Kairu Jihaan."

Naruto thought about the original question, and rubbed his chin. "It depends, Kairu. What do you already know? To see for myself, I'm going to put you into a little placement test."

"Placement test?" The boy said, a little confused.

"You'll see." He did kage bunshin no jutsu to create ten clones. "I want you to try to defeat these shadow clones. If you do defeat them, come after the real me. Got it?"

"You bet!" Kairu said as he was already reaching for a kunai. He hurled it straight at one of the clones foreheads. To his awe and amazement, he just let it bounce of his forehead protector. "Damn!"

"Remember, avoid aiming for parts of the body that are well-protected. That's a waste of energy and weaponry." Naruto advised.

"Come!" One of clones provoked, in a fighting stance. So Kairu just charged straight at him, in order to punch him. The clone easily dodged. He then threw punches again and again and again, but he just kept dodging.

"Come on! Show me some ninjutsu!" The real Naruto shouted.

"I don't know any good ninjutsu. I failed the academy exam because of that!" Kairu replied, with a sad face looking like he was about to cry.

Naruto immediately dispelled the clones, went up to the boy, and put his hand on his head. It was looking down, so he made him look up, towards. "Hey, you know what? You really remind me of myself when I was your age."

The boy was surprised. "Re..Real..Really?" The boy said. The tears were starting to stop.

"Yeah. I was a loser. I failed the academy exam not once but three times. The only reason I ever became a genin was an incident were one of the sensei's tried to kill my sensei. But then, I punched him and then knocked him unconscious. I saved my sensei because he was important to me, a father figure if you will. One of my enemies once told me something that I believe to this day. 'When you have something special that you want to protect, only then can you become truly strong!' So think about what you care about, and how you're going to care for it, and you will become strong. I guarantee it."

"Thank you!" The boy hugged his legs. "Sensei Naruto!"

"Hehe. I'm not a sensei yet. Anyways, there's still this cool jutsu I wanna show you!"

The boys face lit back up. "Really?"

"Of course! We're gonna have to do some exercises on chakra control first though!" He said, as he was walking up a tree.

"How did you do that?" The boy asked, amazed.

"It's simple" Naruto said with a smile. "You simply focus your chakra to your feet. It's a balancing act though." At this point, he was hanging upside down from a branch. "Don't use enough chakra, and your feet won't stick." He slowly decreased the chakra he he was using. His feet detached from the branch, so he leaned backwards and landed on his feet. "Similarly, if you use too much chakra..." he put his foot on the tree, and the bark broke violently. "...the bark will collapse from under you. And then you wouldn't be walking anymore. You'd be falling. I want you to run up this tree until you can get near the top and stay there. Understand? Any questions?"

"I understand, but how will this help me?"

"Before you learn any jutsu, you must learn proper chakra control. The feet is the hardest part of the body to control chakra. So once you master this, should be able to control chakra from any point of your body, theoretically. Make sense?" The boy nodded. "Okay. But despite how simple this is, it isn't an easy thing to learn. Go ahead and train here. I'll talk to your mother, as I just realized she's probably wondering where you are." And with that, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

"I understand that you took him out to training and I'm fine with that. I even assumed that." Arasu said, as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "But who's watching him now? Did you just leave him alone?" Now she was starting to look a little worried.

"No, I'm watching him." Naruto replied, read to mess with her brain.

"But how?" She said, worried. "You're talking to me right here."

"Am I?" The shadow clone that she was talking to said, raising his eyebrow, before being dispelled.

"I see how it is." She said, finally getting it. "Sometimes I forget just who I'm talking to."

* * *

"You're getting much better. You're already halfway there. I've never seen anyone improve this quickly." Naruto complimented to his student, Kairu.

"Dammit Naruto! This is way too hard!" The boy replied frustratingly.

"I know, I know. But you know what? Keep up your efforts, and by the end of the day, you'll know an A-rank s technique."

"A-rank? Do you mean..."

"That's right. I'm gonna teach you my favorite jutsu, rasengan. You need to climb that tree first though." Naruto reminded him.

"Right!" The boy yelled, now the tree with a renewed determination.

Naruto waited for a few hours, reading one of the many books he brought. He also meditated every once in a while. Ever since he achieved sage mode, meditation has become more of daily practice. Every once in a while, he'd go into sage mode by accident. Not that it mattered much, but this time, his student noticed that Naruto's eyes looked different now, and he couldn't help but ask.

"Hey Naruto, why do you your eyes look like that?"

"Oh, I was just meditating and entered sage mode."

"Sage mode?" His student asked questioningly.

"Yeah. You see, there's natural energy all around us, and sage mode is where I use it to create chakra. It allows me to heal faster, and to lift very heavy objects, among other things. But this isn't related to what we're doing here. You should get back on that tree so I can teach you some more."

"But I can already climb that darn tree to the top."

"You can!?" Naruto was surprised at this. How could he accomplish it soon? It was only 2 1/2 hours that he learned this, whereas it took him 3 days. "Show me!"

Kairu climbed all the way to the top of the tree, until it swayed a little, and he was there for more than a minute later.

"Wow, Kairu, I'm really impressed! Come here real quick, there's something I want to give you."

Kairu quickly ran down the tree and up to his "teacher", wondering what he was gonna get. Naruto put the palm of his hand on his head, and he noticed that all the cuts and bruises he got were healing. 30 seconds later they couldn't be seen.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Kairu said.

"Calm down, I'm not done yet." Naruto then restored his chakra as well. "If you continued much longer with that much chakra left, you might have fainted from chakra exhaustion."

"Wow, thanks Naruto. What are we gonna do next?"

"Well, first I want to make sure you can use chakra through your hands. He plucked a leaf. Put this on your hand, and turn it upside down, and keep it on your hand using chakra."

Fortunately, Kairu could use what he learned from the tree exercise to do just that.

"Good, that's all I needed to see." As he said that, a shadow clone arrived with a bag full of water balloons on his back, and then he dispelled. "Just in time!"

"What are we gonna do with water balloons?" A curious Kairu asked.

"We're gonna pop them using chakra." Naruto answered. "I'll show you." Naruto took a water balloon, and spun the water in it violently until it popped. "just one word of advice before you start. You're chakra naturally flows in one direction. I can that for you, chakra naturally flows to the right. So don't try this by rotating the water to the left. You got it?" He nodded. "Okay. If you start getting a little low on chakra, come get me."

One hour later... "I did it, Naruto!?

"You're fucking kidding me..." Naruto thought. "Show me!" And Kairu did just that, right in front of him. "I can't believe it." He thought. "I would've been impressed if he took the rest of the day to do it, but he did it in an hour."

"Okay, Kairu. You've done really well. We can afford to take a break. How about we eat." Another shadow clone showed up with two bowels of ramen, then dispelled.

"Wow Naruto, those shadow clones really come in handy, don't they." Naruto just smiled at him.

"So Kairu..." Naruto started. Do you have any questions unrelated to this training?"

"A couple." He replied. "Where did those whisker marks come from?"

"Well, what animals have whiskers?"

"A few. Cats, bunnies, foxes..." His eyes opened up with this realization. "Oh, I see."

"Yup." Naruto re-assured him.

"So what are you doing here?" The boy asked. "I know you didn't come to train me. You must be on some mission."

"You're right." Naruto answered. "Right now there are seven bijū that are sealed up around here, but it won't last for ever. They can't just be out loose either, so seven people are going to become Jinchūriki, and I'm here to make sure they have the skill they need in order to have control. If anything goes wrong, people will be scared at the least, and many will die at the worst, so this is pretty important."

"I see. Well, I'm done with my ramen. What do we do next?" An anxious Kairu asked.

"Hehe, this is the part where I admit some of my faults." Naruto picked up a red, air-filled stress ball out of a bag. "For this next part, you need to pop this ball. In order to do that, you must direct chakra from your hand in many directions at once. Unfortunately, I'm not able to do that with just two pairs of hands." Naruto just made a shadow clone. " So I just create a shadow clone to direct my chakra in many different directions for me. Like this." Naruto demonstrated, and then the stress ball popped. "I can afford to do that because I have a lot of chakra. It's a family trait. However, you don't have such large amounts of chakra. The kage bunshin no jutsu, it's a forbidden jutsu for a reason. If you tried it, it's likely you'd run out of chakra and die if your not really careful. So in order for the rasengan to be any use to you, you must learn to spread out your chakra on your own. Do you understand?"

Kairu gulped. "Yeah. Give me one of those balls."

Naruto was laying down on the grass, just looking up at the sky, and enjoying nature. He was starting to have some doubts. "Why did I decide to teach him such a difficult technique, especially for his first jutsu? He may never complete this, now we're at the point were I'm asking him to do what I could never do. It just doesn't seem very possible..."

"I got it!" Kairu yelled!

"Again?" Naruto thought, astonished. "I keep underestimating this kid." "All right Kairu. There's only one more step!" Naruto announced. "Take this water balloon, and do what you just did _without_ popping it."

"What?" Kairu didn't get it. "How do I do that that?"

"You must control it so that the eccentricity doesn't make it expand outward. Here, let me show you. I think it'd make too much of a racket if I did it on a tree, so I'll demonstrate on a rock." Still being in sage mode, Naruto left for a minute, and brought back a big boulder.

"Wow, you can left that much?" Kairu was impressed.

"Nevermind that." Naruto said. "Here's what you know how to do right now." Naruto started forming a sphere of chakra and wind in his hand, and shoved it into the rock. But as it approached, the sphere quickly expanded and left an impression on the whole boulder. "You see, though that left a big impression, that didn't cause much actual damage. Now here's what you're going to learn with this next step." Naruto did the same thing, but he kept it in more control. It was a nearly perfect sphere, and when he shoved it into the rock, it drove into it until Naruto's arm could no longer reach.

"Wow!" Kairu said, impressed again. "I got it Naruto. I'll keep training." And he did just that.

"What a great kid." Naruto thought to himself. "I hope I'll be able to see him when he's older. He has a great future ahead of him."


End file.
